The Cupid Blog
by Scottish Hills
Summary: Liz has decided to write a blog about every squeal and nosebleed worthy moment she comes across. (hiatus)
1. Post 1-3

**I started writing this today and I love it. Obviously as you can see it is similar to The Blog of Awesomeness except with Hungary instead of Prussia. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this sin filled blog! :)**

* * *

 **The Cupid Blog**

I like to think of myself as the cupid of the UN. I love pairing people up to see if it works out and about 99.9% of the time it does ;). None of the couples I ship are straight, I have a habit of liking boys paired with boys and girls paired with girls better. I myself happen to be lesbian so it's in my blood, or at least I think it is… Anyway I have decided to create a blog that takes you into the depths of the UN to share every squeal and nosebleed worthy moments I come across.

AND NO GILBERT! THIS IS NOT A CULT!

* * *

 **Post #1 – The first victims**

 _My girlfriend Mei and I have decided on the pairing we will be keeping an eye on for the time being._

 _Alfred and Ivan_

 _These two are perfect for each other! I mean, Cold War aside they are on ok terms I guess. I have even witnessed Alfred blush whenever I ask him about Ivan. It's so adorable!_

 _Ivan is a bit strange, but he loves Alfred. You're probably asking yourself how I know this. Well the truth is that he kinda sorta told me, also meaning I read between the lines._

 _Only time will tell if these two will have the guts to ask each other out._

* * *

 **Post #2 – A dirty mind**

 _I noticed that Lovino was limping today. Now to a normal person it would mean he might have twisted his ankle or something._

 _But to a person like me, who has a filthy mind, I usually think that someone might have spent the night at a certain Spaniard's if you catch my drift ;)_

 _OMG! I think I was right! He keeps blushing every time Antonio looks at him! I will have to get the details later because right now I need to text Mei._

* * *

 **Post #3 – Success**

 _I got all the details from Antonio and Lovino did in fact spend the night and they did do you know what._

 _Yes! After months of trying to get them together I have succeeded!_

 _OMG did I just see Lovino kiss him?! Ah my nose is bleeding! Mei, I need a tissue stat!_

* * *

 **A/N: I can't help but notice that Liz and I have a very similar thought process on pairing up characters. Although I keep my weird thoughts to myself...**

 **list of characters**

 **Liz (Hungary)**

 **Gilbert (Prussia)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt! - Scottish Hills_**


	2. Post 4-6

**Post #4 – A secret**

I walked into the break room to find Arthur and Alistair kissing! I think my squeal startled them. I never would have expected them to be a couple!

Arthur looked so embarrassed, his face got almost as bright red as Lovino's. Alistair on the other hand, sighed and made me promise not to tell anyone.

Of course I promised not to tell! I would never endanger a relationship! Even if it happened to be Gilbert. I would never hurt him or Matthew in that way. Matthew keeps him in check for me after all :)

* * *

 **Post #5 – An unexpected couple**

Speaking of Gilbert and Matthew they happen to be one of the sweetest couples. Yes Gilbert I did just compliment you, don't get used to it though.

Anyway, it all happened last year when I was searching for a boyfriend for the shy, innocent Canadian Matthew. I was surprised to find out that he was friends with that dumbass Prussian. I secretly followed them around and noticed that Gilbert kept blushing and acting all awkward around Matthew. I never would have guessed that Gilbert, of all people, would be hopelessly in love with the adorable Canadian.

The next day I approached Gilbert after Matthew left and asked him if he like him. At first he denied feeling attracted to him, but soon confessed all his hidden feelings for Matthew to me. I felt like I was talking to a love sick teenage girl rather than a full grown man.

I told him to confess to Matthew and finally after a week he confessed to him, they've been going out ever since.

Hooray! I didn't get a nosebleed this time!

Wait. D-did I just see Gilbert and Matthew go into the storage closet together? Kiku! Get the camera, I need to check this out!

* * *

 **Post #6 – The Club**

So if you're wondering why Gilbert likes to call this a cult then let me take the time to explain.

You see a few years back Mei and I decided to start a secret club in the UN, known solely as the Yaoi club.

The members of this club include Mei, Kiku, Femke, Lilli and of course me. I am the leader, Mei is my second in command, Kiku is our profiler, and lastly Lilli and Femke gather rumors and any other dirty little secrets they can find. Which surprisingly happens to be a lot.

All of us also happen to have boyfriends/girlfriends so it sometimes helps to have people on the outside help us with getting information.

For example, Femke's girlfriend is Katyusha Braginsky, Ivan's older sister. She is a big help when getting dirt on Ivan's progress with confessing to Alfred. So far he hasn't come close. Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult Ivan?! Just say you love the man already!

Sorry about that, I'm getting frustrated with Ivan's pathetic ass. Man up or I will tell Alfred myself! Shit. I hope he never finds out about this...

* * *

 **A/N: ScotEng is my OTP and I just had to add them in this chapter! They will be coming back again in the near future so get ready for that.**

 **If your wondering about what pairings are going to be in this series I can only tell you this- A LOT.**

 **So far the pairings we've established are...**

 **HunTai (HungaryxTaiwan)**

 **Prucan (PrussiaxCanada)**

 **RusAme (RussiaxAmerica)**

 **Spamano (SpainxRomano/S. Italy)**

 **BelgiumxUkraine**

 **ScotEng (ScotlandxEngland)**

 **Did I miss any?**

 **List of characters (I list every character mentioned in the chapter)**

 **Liz (Hungary)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Alistair (Scotland)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 **Gilbert (Prussia)**

 **Matthew (Canada)**

 **Kiku (Japan)**

 **Lilli (Liechtenstein)**

 **Femke (Belgium)**

 **Katyusha (Ukraine)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt! - Scottish Hills_**


	3. Post 7-9

**Post #7 – Die happy**

 _Have the gods answered my prayers?! I'm watching Ivan talk with Alfred and he's blushing so hard!_

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Alfred just said something and it made Ivan blush! Ooooo I think we have the start of a new couple everyone!_

 _I'm getting exci- Alfred just kissed him! I can't believe it! O-oh their making out now. Alfred you sly dog, I saw what you did there._

 _God dammit! My nose is bleeding now. I can't handle all this heat!_

 _Ah I think I can die happy now that I have once again witnessed the birth of a new romance…_

* * *

 **Post #8 – Obvious answer**

 _Alfred and Ivan didn't come to the meeting today. I just sat in silence as everyone wondered where they were. Of course I knew the reason why they weren't._

 _It's simple – they're too tired from last night ;) I'm also pretty sure Alfred won't be walking at all today because Ivan is obviously the Seme. It's in his… nature, I guess?_

 _Oh God, I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out about our Russian and American's little get together. I especially can't wait to see Gilbert's response to this since he said it was crazy and that we were going to start Cold War 2.0 or something._

 _Ha! Take that Gilbert!_

* * *

 **Post #9 – Wait. What?**

 _Alfred and Ivan's little secret still hasn't been revealed yet and I'm starting to worry about how Natalya is going to react to this information._

 _Hold up! Mei just told me that Natalya is going out with Lilli! And why did no one tell me about this?!_

 _I feel a bit relieved now, but Lilli is dating Natalya of all people? I mean, I'm not against it or anything it's just that I'm surprised that our somewhat innocent Lilli would date a crazy girl like her._

 _Oh well, as long as their happy and Natalya stops stalking her brother then everything's a-ok._

 _I will have to ask Lilli when all this happened because I still can't believe I missed something as big as that! Our little Lilli is all grown up now :(_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes Liz, you can die happy now that Ivan and Alfred are together :) But there are more things to come when others are introduced**

 **If you've read The Blog of Awesomeness as well then you will get some of the references in this chapter and in future chapters.**

 **So far the pairings we've established are...**

 **HunTai (HungaryxTaiwan)**

 **Prucan (PrussiaxCanada)**

 **RusAme (RussiaxAmerica)**

 **Spamano (SpainxRomano/S. Italy)**

 **ScotEng (ScotlandxEngland)**

 **BelgiumxUkraine**

 **BelaLiech (BelarusxLiechtenstein)**

 **List of characters (I list every character mentioned in the chapter)**

 **Liz (Hungary)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Gilbert (Prussia)**

 **Lilli (Liechtenstein)**

 **Natalya (Belarus)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt! - Scottish Hills_**


	4. Post 10-12

**Post #10 – Girl problems**

 _I fucking hate this time of the month!_

 _Ugh! I just want to curl up and die… or maybe kill Gilbert a few times to release some pent up anger._

 _Being confined to the bed is the worst. I can't even go out to find any steamy moments! Although, at this point I don't think losing any more blood because of a nosebleed is the best idea._

 _Mei! Can you be a dear and get me some tampons and Advil please._

 _This is going to be a rough four days…_

* * *

 **Post #11 – Death to dumbasses**

 _Dickbert needs to shut that big ass mouth of his and drop dead!_

 _The motherfucker called me Broadzilla today because my period is making me moody. I re-payed him for his kind words by kicking him in the balls and walking away._

 _I don't care if he's still crippled from last week's incident! He deserved it! Ludwig even agrees with me!_

 _Good thing today is the last day of this stupid monthly routine._

* * *

 **Post #12 – Kirkland couple**

 _I went to visit my friend Caitlynn earlier today. When I got there I found Arthur reading in the living room._ _He was laying on the couch, his head resting on Alistair's thighs. The Scot petting his hair while staring lovingly down at his boyfriend._

 _It was so adorable! I was able to whip out my camera, take a picture and leave the room without either of them noticing._

 _I'll need to make a box for all their pictures soon. Hmm… what should I label it as?_

 _Oh! I know! Why don't I combine their country names!_

 _Let's see. Alistair is definitely the Seme in this relationship so his name should go first._

 _ScotEng. I like the sound of that! I will have to tell the others about this naming idea._

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like how I incorporated the pairing names?**

 **I'm pretty sure that some of you can relate to Liz's pain in the first one. I know I can.**

 **Ok so if any of you have read _The Blog of Awesomeness_ then you will most likely get the reference to a certain part when Liz says _'I don't care if he's still crippled from last week's incident!'_**

* * *

 **So far the pairings we've established are...**

 **HunTai (HungaryxTaiwan)**

 **Prucan (PrussiaxCanada)**

 **RusAme (RussiaxAmerica)**

 **Spamano (SpainxRomano/S. Italy)**

 **ScotEng (ScotlandxEngland)**

 **BelgiumxUkraine**

 **BelaLiech (BelarusxLiechtenstein)**

* * *

 **List of characters**

 **Liz (Hungary)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Gilbert "Dickbert" (Prussia)**

 **Ludwig (Germany)**

 **Caitlynn (Northern Ireland)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Alistair (Scotland)**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt! - Scottish Hills_**


	5. Update

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! I just haven't been able to sit down and write for the past few weeks. I apologize for that since I know you guys enjoy reading my stories.**

 **I'm currently not feeling a hundred percent (My mom having bronchitis isn't really helping the situation) so that's another reason I haven't been writing.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping to update The Blog of Awesomeness and possibly Child Country next week.**

 **A Thorn in My Side will be updated soon as well.**

 **The Cupid Blog is still a work in progress...**

 **Again I apologize for my absence.**

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


End file.
